Chance Neutre
by Storygirl000
Summary: In which Alya discovers something through photos and takes her shipping to higher levels. Please R&R and let me know if I should do more of this!


**Chance Neutre**

It had been a typical day for Alya. She'd talked to her friend Marinette, tryed to convince her to talk to her crush, Adrien, and updated her Ladybug and Cat Noir blog. Now, before she went to bed, she decided to try something.

Her mom had recently gotten her some photo-editing software for her computer, and she decided to try it on some photos she had of her two favorite superheroes. She'd wanted to post them on her website, but she decided to give them a bit of a touch-up first.

She started with a photo of Cat Noir. She knew everything about him-right down to his crush on Ladybug. Of course, she continually rejected him, but she figured that the two were a perfect match-just like Marinette and Adrien.

As she thought about this, she pulled up a photo of Adrien. He was only the cutest boy in class, after all, and she couldn't help looking at his photos.

Wait a second.

Why did the people in the photos look so similar? She'd mentioned the possibility that Adrien could be Cat Noir, but Marinette had waved it off as ridiculous. But was it?

She edited the picture of Cat Noir a bit, changing his eyes a bit, removing his mask and ears, darkening his hair a smidge...and she ended up with Adrien in a leather catsuit.

 _No way_ , she thought. Adrien was Cat Noir? But then who was Ladybug?

She quickly pulled up a photo of Ladybug and studied her. Coming to a conclusion, she pulled up a photo of Marinette. The two looked so alike that she didn't need to edit anything to realize it.

Her _best friend_ was a _superhero_.

But wait. If Marinette and Adrien were partners in crime-fighting, how come Adrien never noticed Marinette's crush? Why did Ladybug reject Cat Noir's advances?

 _Hmm. Maybe they don't know each other's secret identities_ , Alya thought. _Maybe I can change that._

00000

Lucky for her, the next day was Saturday-perfect to try and find the two heroes. She didn't have to search for long, either.

All she did was take a stroll in the park, and a supervillain attacked. From what Alya could guess, this guy was vegetable-themed, and completely crazy at that. But then again, weren't they all?

Not long after that, he was attacked by Ladybug and Cat Noir. It was a curb-stomp battle-this guy was not only stupid and incompetent, he spent _waaay_ too long letting lose an evil laugh. They didn't even have to use their special moves, he was taken out so quickly.

Alya managed to get to them while they were doing their signature fistbump. "Hey!" She called. "Can I interview you two?"

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. "Is this for your blog?"

"Something like that," she answered. "Can we do this somewhere private, though?"

Ladybug looked at Cat Noir, who shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Awesome!" Alya exclaimed. "Follow me!"

00000

Soon, the three were inside Alya's room. Her parents and sisters had gone out for the day, so they didn't have to worry about anyone barging in unexpectedly.

"Alright then," Alya said. "I told you this was going on my blog, right? Well, it might...or might not."

Ladybug looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean by that?"

Alya smiled. "What I mean is that I think I know your civilian identities."

Cat Noir's eyes widened in shock, but Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Like that time you decided that Chloe was my civilian identity?"

"Okay, A: that was a complete misunderstanding, and B: I was akumized at the time. Can you blame me? But this time, I have some proof. But I need you two to confirm it to me...and to each other."

"Wait... _each other_?" Ladybug tensed up. "But that's-"

"Oh, I dunno. I'm open to it," Cat Noir interrupted, raising his eyebrows and grinning at Ladybug. She responded by glaring at him.

"Look, showing each other your secret identities is the ultimate bond of trust between heroes. Besides, if you don't show each other your secrets..." Alya pointed at her computer. "...my proof may very well end up online."

"Fine," Ladybug sighed. "We'll show you. But do you _promise_ not to tell anyone else?"

"Promise."

"Alright then." With that, the two heroes started to glow so bright that Alya had to cover her eyes. When she could see again, she took a look at them-and let out a small gasp.

Sure enough, Marinette and Adrien were sitting where the two heroes had been. That wasn't what she was surprised about, though.

It was the two fairy-pixie-things sitting on their laps. The one on Marinette's lap looked like a ladybug, and the one on Adrien's looked like a little black cat.

"OMG, these are so adorble!" Alya squealed. She picked them up and started snuggling with them.

Marinette and Adrien, meanwhile, were staring at each other. Adrien's mouth was slightly ajar. At last, Marinette spoke. "A-Adrien?"

"Marinette...no way..." Adrien gasped.

"So all this time we've been crushing on each other?"

"Wait, you have a crush on me?"

"As Adrien, yeah. And it was pretty obvious you were flirting with me as Cat Noir."

"This is...awkward."

"I think I can fix that."

"How?"

With that, Marinette grabbed Adrien's head, pulled it close, and kissed him, causing him to blush a furious scarlet.

Alya had stopped snuggling the kwamis long enough to notice this. A wide grin spread across her face, and she quickly ran to her computer.

Marinette noticed this and turned towards her. "You said you weren't going to post your evidence!"

"I'm not. I'm just posting that Ladybug and Cat Noir got a relationship upgrade."

Both heroes blushed.

00000

The next day at school, Marinette and Alya were talking to each other. "I still can't believe my best friend's a superhero!" Alya exclaimed.

"Yeah, it makes sense when you think about it," Marinette noted.

Just then, Adrien walked up to them. "Hey Alya," he greeted. "Hey Marinette."

Marinette blushed. "Hi, Adrien."

Just then, the school's mean girl, Chloe, walked up to them. "Well, if it isn't the loser brigade," she sneered. Then she turned to Adrien. "Hey, Adri-poo!" she cooed.

"You realize you just called my girlfriend a loser, right?" he asked her.

Chloe's mouth went agape. Marinette blushed a more furious red. Alya did her best not to laugh.

Finally, Chloe's dopey expression turned to one of rage. She muttered something under her breath and left.

Marinette turned to Adrien. "That...might be a bit of a stretch, don't you think?"

Adrien smiled. "No. No, it isn't."

And they kissed again.

00000

 **Okay, I've only recently started watching Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir, but it's pretty good! I am now a fan of both Alya and Ladynoir. X-)**

 **Now, question. This was a bit of a test fic, to see if I should do more. Do you guys think I should do more? If so, I have a pretty nice idea for a story.**

 **Otherwise, Camp Chaos and Krampus will be updated...someday...I may be too lazy, oh well. Please R &R, and I'll see you next time!**

 **(PS: Chance Neutre means Neutral Luck in French. Since Ladybug (good luck) and Cat Noir (bad luck) get together in this story, it seemed fitting that the lucks might cancel each other out. IDK, it seemed like a good idea.)**


End file.
